User talk:Salubri
User Trouble Mind stepping in here. This user believes he can add whatever he wants to the articles and that we have no right to remove it no matter what--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey, sorry If I'm bothering you. But I was wondering if you could explain to me how you hide a section of an article on wiki's. Everyone I've asked has either outright ignored me, or simply don't know themselves and I don't know where to begin to try myself. Any help would be appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi (talk) 16:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, man. Out of six people, you're the only one's who's replied. Thanks a lot! My friend and I couldn't figure it out for the life of us. Kenji Hiroshi (talk) 17:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Bro Can you check my edit on Hogyoku's History section, added that Aizen too had created his own Hogyoku, it didnt appears, or is it wrongly done?Soulreaper1234 (talk) 11:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New Page Idea Hello, I just wanted your opinion on whether or not I could/should start a page for the High-Speed Regeneration that Hollows have. A large number of characters and Hollows have used it, and the manga has given us a lot of information regarding its weaknesses, strengths, etc (as explained by Ryuken and Ulquiorra). A lot of this info is already on the wiki, but it is spread all over the place; the idea for the article would be to make it easily accessible, with maybe even a gif or two demonstrating the ability. We have way more information about the power than we do for Bala or Gonzui, so I think it could merit its own article. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates I added a Romanji parameter. Sorry, I didn't know it was off limits. Shall I undo it or do you approve? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 16:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. I'm trying to make an infobox template for dolls, is that OK? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 16:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The romanji parameter did appear in Ichigo's page, but I'll undo the changes because of the spacing problem. As for the dolls, isn't there a way to have the vacant brackets invisible? I know it's used in some of the character infoboxes. I used the Zanpakutō template for Dalk as a pilot on Gō Koga's page. It looks fine to me. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 16:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Yeah I'm done with it at least for now, sorry about not saying anything. It's just that I'd rather focus on the Anime Summaries right now since it needs a lot of work done with it, and then maybe in the future if I find enough time I'll help out more with the fight summaries. Once again, sorry about this. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 19:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Question about Arrancar powers. Hey Salubri I have a question for you, being an admin maybe you can clear this up. I noticed all the Arrancars that are Hand-to-Hand combatants, Sword Experts, etc... Are not listed in the Zanjutsu and Hakuda sections respectively. Is this done on purpose for a certain reason. Or, has no one thought to add the Arrancar, I just wanted to clear it up. Thanks. Ltjuno (talk) 19:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess Arrancar109 made his position clear on it already. So I guess they are not to be added. Ltjuno (talk) 19:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Inactivity I guess I'm going through a bit of a rough patch; never in a mood to do anything at all. So yes, I've changed my stance from last time we spoke; I think it's probably best if I stepped down. For what it's worth, may I suggest Godisme as a possible replacement. Thanks. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 21:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:New wiki stuff No disrespect intended to any of them, and I feel kinda bad saying this, but if someone is not contributing to the wiki, then I don't think that there is much point in them being an admin and so they should probably not continue to be an admin. They effectively are not an admin atm anyway due to their inactivity and thus the wiki is not going to suffer if their admin status is removed. The wiki is certainly not benefiting from it right now. If they ever return, they will have to reacquaint themselves with the site and policies which will take time, especially if they return after Wikia's New Look is implemented. We can review their case then, but in the meantime, well, times move on. However, I think that if their admin status is removed, we should consider creating a section for them on the admin page listing them as former admins to acknowledge their past contribution to the wiki. Tinni is the obvious candidate for a new admin and I would fully support her as an admin if she agrees to become one. We all know the work and dedication she has put in to this wiki, she is fully familiar with the policies and very helpful to other users, has good ideas and is good with the technical side of things. Unlike the recent flurry of user's asking to be admin in the mistaken believe that it will help them to edit, Tinni would actually benefit from the access to admin privileges and use them well. On top of that, with the New Look on the horizon, I think a fourth active admin would be quite good in case there are problems. I have seen a number of people recently applying to be an admin saying that it will help them to make edits etc (see the request to be admin page and Forum:How to become an administrator). There seems to be a misconception out there that being an admin makes editing easier, with people not understanding that their edits are undone because they are poorly done, flat out wrong or against policy. I also support Godisme for the Committee. He meets the requirements and would be good for the committee, imo. Looking at the discussion that was held over who should be the new number two on the committee to replace Minato88, I just hope that there is not so much trouble getting someone to be the new committee leader as there was then. As sidenote, I started doing the beta testing for the wiki's New Look over the last two days. This basically involves editing as normal, while using the new look. So if you see any odd things in my edits, let me know so that I can fix them and report the problem to Wikia. You'll also see me making some edits at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. This is purely for the new look and will not affect anything related to the way the site is currently. I'm not allowed to say much about the new look other than what has been announced on Central Wiki, but my impressions are that presentation-wise it is a nice clean look, but there is much less space due to the fixed width, huge navigation bar at the top and fat sidebar on the right. There is a new blog post on central about the themes for the New Look. Going by that, the fixed width is there to stay and the empty space to the sides will be part of the theme/design and will be (relatively) easy to customize. Unfortunately I actually don't know anything more than that about it as they are not testing that bit yet. But I'm keeping an eye out for the hacks and mods that other users make to it for their own sites to get around things they don't like. I'll post about them if they're an issue for us here. There are already a couple of those popping up. 15:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will do and I'm definitely in favour of a theme more relevant to Bleach. Most pages are holding up fine with the new layout so far despite the huge change. The main page is perfectly fine in the new look, bar the poll template continuing out too far to the right, but that seems to be an issue on Wikia's side rather than ours. That's probably about all I can get away with saying about it right now. 15:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel I have to say all of the reasons, since Yyp said it already, but I'm in full support of Tinni becoming an administrator and Godisme being in the Committee. I also like Yyp's idea of putting up a section of former administrators on the page, as I feel they each did some important contributions to the Wiki. I'm thinking we should probably close off the "Requests for Adminship" page, due to too many misconceptions. Obviously Yyp explained that part too, and I'm kind of getting tired people applying to be administrators just because their edits are undone, they're not reading the policies, or because they just hate the policies we have set up. Whether we get rid of the page itself is altogether, but I think we should at least close it off for now (and have it closed off indefinitely; I still see people trying to apply for adminship for these reasons after the theoretical reopening date comes). As for the site design... Just go with whatever you want. I admit we need a new look, but I haven't been able to keep up enough with any sort of changes you had in mind since you pitched the idea on the Admin Talk page, which is why I haven't said much about it in the past. If there's something I missed afterwards, then please fill me in on the details I missed. Also, if you think our Favicon needs changing (the icon that shows up next the web address when on this site/the icon that shows up on your browser when the site is opened in a tab), let me know what you guys come up with, as I've been wondering about that part myself without copying either the Spanish Bleach Wiki or the German Bleach Wiki's Favicons. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I saw the resignation and as for SerielSniper, he hasn't edited his other wiki since July the last I checked. So I think that's a case of RL getting in the way too. I am happy for SerielSniper to be dropped but with only Godisme as a replacement candidate, I think it is best to leave Nwang2011 alone. Nwang2011 has been very upfront about his commitments. He explained that he was going to be starting his 1st year of college in August, during the fukutaicho discussion and its just September. Which means that he's just getting used to college life and figuring out how to balance things. We should give him more time to adjust to his new life as a college student and if he still can't make time then we can think about it. :As for myself becoming an admin... umm... well, the things is that last monday I was offered a job in the UK. I currently live is Australia and have to relocate to the UK by 1st of November. Right now, nothing's going to change as nothing I have to do between now and end of October is going to impact much on how much I can edit the wiki. However, all things going smoothly (I don't even have the required Visa yet), I have no idea where I am going to even live come November. Plus new job in a foreign country... I guess what I am saying is that its not that I don't want to become an admin. But I think its best that I don't become an admin until November/December. I mean, if you have someone who can start immediately then go right ahead and promote them. But I am not comfortable saying yes to being an admin now when I might have to even resign my post as Taicho of the committee come November/December because my new job and just general life in the UK leave me no time for anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I am still here until end of October at least and since getting Broadband in whatever hovel I end-up in the UK is on top of my list, images and gifs shouldn't be a problem. But we'll see come November. As I said, I don't even know what's going to happen but we'll see come November. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Post Wow, awesome. Thank you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I will do my best--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rationale Hi, I have a little problem with adding the rationale to Hisana's profile picture. Well, lately I've been trying to add the rationale to the pics that are marked for deletion and had had no problem 'til now, when I tried to add it to Hisana's current profile picture File:Hisana.jpg. Even if I have already added the rationale, it's still tagged as if "Candidate for Deletion (No rationale)". I revised it and redid the rationale twice, but it still remains like that, any idea of why it is like this, did I miss something? This is the first time something like this happens, the "Deletion" tag usually disappears automatically when the rationale is added. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks. In the future, if it happens again, should I delete the "Candidate for Deletion" tag manually? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:New look ???? It's becoming increasingly clear that the new look is aimed more at improving Wikia for readers and new editors, promoting various wikis & updating the software, rather than the experienced and dedicated existing editors (though it looks good (mostly) and there are things that make it better for us too, just not that much so far). There is also a focus on expanding on features that are well used and changing or scraping what is not used (they monitor how many people click on what and patterns of use etc). Hopefully there are more features to come that will be useful to editors. *Article comments are not part of the New Look. They are a relatively new thing that appear on brand new wikis, but not on old ones and the Wikia staff have said that it will not be put on any existing wiki unless that wiki requests it. Thankfully we have nothing to worry about there. *The nav bar is far too big, and I have said as much in the testing, as have a lot of people. Wikia have not said anything about changing its size etc that I am aware of, but I've seen a site that has managed to shrink it down, so I'll be copying what they did if wikia does not change the size on their own. There is too much emphasis on spotlights and the links to other wikis imo. *The last edited by/category thing: I agree, it is weird and seems to go against the spirit of wikis being about the content rather than the editor. Wikia says its to help new users understand that a wiki is editable by anyone, but I don't get it. It is something that I have gotten used to though, so I don't really notice it much anymore. The category thing is (apparently) because not many people use the categories, so to make it more obvious, or something to that effect. *Completely agree with there not being enough space. I've kinda gotten used to it, but I still think that it is far too little space for the content. There is a table of content, which is the same as before. Most of the templates are still working, but some will likely need adjusting. *Yup, sidebar is too wide, especially considering how much space is being lost due to the fixed width. I saw on central that there are more modules being made for it. I also have something that might get rid of the photo module, but have yet to try it out. *Wikia is adamant that while they are listening to the feedback, this change is going ahead. Don't know how much help Wikia will be giving, but they better be offering a lot of help when the switch is made. There is a forum for beta testers which is proving useful and the staff are helpful there. I'll post later or possibly tomorrow about the things that are going to need changing and suggestions, or at least what I can get away with without breaking the non-disclosure thing. 20:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Hey, Salubri Sorry for my recent inactivity. Since I have started college a few weeks ago, I am finding that studying and schoolwork takes significantly more time than when I was in high school (even when I had AP coursework). I have been working to adjust how I manage myself and my time to accommodate the college workload so I can get a proper routine set. Hence, why I have been inactive as of late. I realize that there is quite a number of things to finish up on the site and I do need to contribute as a committee member/project leader. I should tell you that one of the factors that has kept me from being active on the site recently is one of my “bad habits.” The habit is when I start working on an article, I get so entranced in making the article “perfect” that I find myself taking longer than might be needed to work on an article (and so “procrastinating” from studying). For example, if there is referencing to be done, I will find myself adding to a segment with much more details instead of only adding references (as I have been doing with the Uryū Ishida article for the Article Improvement project). Basically, I have been gone due to having to adjust to a higher schoolwork load and to address my habit of “working too much” on parts of an article. Once I get a proper routine set, I should be able to contribute at least on a weekly basis (or every other week if I have a really heavy workload).- Mr. N 05:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Forum Call Out You have been asked for in name in this forum Forum:Individual Articles for Technique Use.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys help me stop this pointless argument about using proper English Yo brother, I am sorry to bother you but user name @Godisme continues to harass me regarding my English that I agree not the best but his continuing tirade in my talk page telling me to leave this site just because I cannot use proper English are very disrespectful, rude, ignorance and very arrogance. I hope you guys can do something about this because it does not add any value nor any benefits to this Bleach wiki. Thank you. Soulreaper1234 (talk) 15:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:High Speed Regeneration There wasn't really an issue with it, but it didn't match the format that a lot of the other ability pages had. You can change it back if you really think it's necessary. Mohrpheus (talk) 17:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of abilities like Hierro and Cero, but you have a point. I'll change it back to the way it was before. Mohrpheus (talk) 17:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Stopping Unregistered Contributors Out of curiosity, can you tell me how to make it so that unregistered contributors can't edit a wiki, like it is here? Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfounded edits to the top 3 Espada's articles It seems Selenebean has no intention of ceasing his/her attempts to weasel his supposed "information" about Harribel, Starrk, and Baraggan's heights into their articles. His/her edits have reverted/undone several times already, with in-"edit summary" warnings against such behavior in some cases, and yet s/he's not getting the hint. The fact that his/her account was only created today makes it seem like an intentional act of... well, I suppose "vandalism" is too strong a term to describe his/her actions. Something must be done, and quickly. PS: Baraggan's article requires reversion of three sequential edits by Selenebean. Thank you. MarqFJA (talk) 07:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Icons I think you should change the link on the Urahara's group icon. Right now it points to nowhere. It would probably be best to change it to the Urahara Shop.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Translations Yeah, I'd draw the line with titles as well. Like you said, if we started it with one, then we'd have to start it with the others, and that's something I don't feel we need to go through, especially when rankings like Captain-Commander, Captain, and Lieutenant are identifiable with both audiences. It's fine with certain objects, techniques, and organizations, but titles and naming is where it'll cause more problems than it'll fix. I don't feel that we need to redo the entire site just to fit a standard that many audiences still aren't familiar with. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, if people think we should change it, then we should do it (this was brought up, what? Twice? Three times?). To be honest, I'm fine either way, but if there's enough noise about the Royal Guard and Kido Corps to have them changed, then we can do it. Also, don't forget that the Onmitsukido used to be titled "Special Forces", and it was almost never referred to as "Onmitsukido" until someone pointed out that the "Special Forces" translation wasn't an entirely accurate translation, so we changed it when we had the confirmed Japanese name for it. I believe if we do have them changed, then the Royal Guard and Kido Corps would be referred to as "Ōzokutokumu" and "Kidōshū" respectively. If you're still not entirely sure regarding the Royal Guard and Kido Corps, you can wait until Yyp responds. I've given my opinion on the matter though: I'm fine with either way we do the Royal Guard and Kido Corps. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Same here, titles should be left in English. I don't see the point in changing things like captain, captain-commander, corps commander etc, and Spirit King is just a title like those. I have no problem with changing the Royal Guard and Kido Corps pages if there is demand for it, but it is not important. I'm happy with objects/organizations being in Japanese, but titles English. 08:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't image that there is much that can be said on this, so a note in the Manual of Style would be the best place for it, maybe under creating new pages or moving pages. I can't think how you would word such a thing though. 19:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can't change my avatar? I'm sorry I'm so new at Wikia, but I can't change my avatar. Each time I upload one, a deformed version of another picture I uploaded sets like my avatar. I don't know if you can do anything about it or if it's just Wikia. Anyway, thanks in advance and for all the effort you put in this page (which, I have to say, is AWESOME) マルセロ - Marcelo (Talk) 05:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum Alright, I will let some people know.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I left a message on all the remaining committee members pages as well as a few of the more active members of the community. If I think of any other users who are quite active I will let them know as well--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner How can I be part of it? I'd like to dedicate as much as I can to Bleach Wiki, but unfortunately I have school and I'm very busy right now. I was wondering If I could be part of the grammar corner because it's kind of a light work, and, well... Anyway, thank you. マルセロ - Marcelo (Talk) 20:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Function Gone? I didn't do anything to it. The code is still there on MediaWiki:Common.js. Wikia must have done something that affected it. It seems to have stopped working on the answers site too. I'll see if I can find out what happened. 21:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Onmitsukido If you are refereeing to the white hooded people who came to take Rukia away, then I am stumped. I went through the book of SOULs and Bootlegs looking for a reference to them and while I have a vague memory of seeing one, I can't find it. So I would just chalk it up to general confusion due to there being so little information on the Omnitsukido. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Seems that way. The reference is a general one to the SOULs but as I sad, I can't find the page talking about those guys. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bot Help I really don't get those pages. There must be someone on central wikia who has experience with using bots, if not normal users then the staff or helpers. Might be worth asking one of them for advice. 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Remember, when Ulqiourra released his Resurrección, his spirtual pressure was black with a green outline. Since he did it twice, it's pretty obvious. BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) arrancar arc is over, new arc begins this week Refer to my new blog for more details --Lemursrule (talk) 02:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC)